My Fate Awaits
by AnnMarie318
Summary: Caroline meets Nik at a party & is immediately charmed by the handsome stranger. Things aren't going well with her boyfriend Tyler. Caroline & her friends will learn why Nik or Klaus as he requests some poeple to call him has come to Mystic Falls. In this story, Caroline's not a vampire-yet. Warning: I'm team Delena though I do like Stefan so he is in this too
1. Chapter 1

My heart was beating wildly in my chest, could this possibly be how everything ends. Could this be how my short young existence comes to completion?

I scanned my surroundings, trying not to let my panic take over. Unfortunately, the pitch black of the darkness was keeping me from seeing much of anything. I could make out the trees that were close to me, but even they were vague since the cloudy sky was blocking the moon and stars from their usually casting of light.

I pressed my back up against the tree behind me and tried to quiet my breathing. I could feel tears fill my eyes; I did nothing to stop them from falling. I tried to listen for noises but the pounding of my own heart was drowning out everything else.

After a few moments, my breathing began to even out, though I continued to shake. I was debating whether or not I should stay put or try and find my way out. Gathering all the courage I could muster I pushed myself away from the tree and begin to walk forward. I tried to tread quietly, hoping to make as little as noise as possible.

I could vaguely make out a clearing in the trees so I headed that way. I was almost there when he stepped in front of me. He smiled a sickening smile that said he had been here the whole time. He had been here watching me. His yellow eyes were shining brightly even though there was no light for them to cast off of.

I tried to back away from him but he grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me closer. I watched as his eyes turned blood red with hunger, dark veins appearing under his eyes. His fangs began descending in his mouth. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion but it wasn't.

"I have been wondering what you tasted like for a long time now." His voice came out as almost a whisper.

He let go of me long enough for one of his hands to curl up in my long blonde curls, he roughly yanked my head back sharply. I screamed in pain.

"Hush now. It will be over soon enough." And with that said he sank his fangs into the tender part of my neck.

I could feel myself going numb as he drank greedily from me. I could literally feel the life fading away from me. It happened quicker than I thought it would. I was already fading into the black abyss when I started to fall to the ground. I never even felt it when I hit the cold winter ground.

**Three Months Earlier...**

I sighed as my boyfriend, Tyler, yet again got into a pissing contest with some guy. I mean really, was it too much to ask to just walk away from a confrontation every now and then.

"Dude, you were checking out my girlfriend's ass!" Tyler yelled, shoving the guy against the wall.

"Yeah, well it's a fine piece of ass." The guy said, shoving Tyler back.

"Enough Tyler lets just go." I said tiredly. It had been a long day; I had just finished with my cheerleading practice. I was also getting tired of Tyler's macho act, which as of lately had begun getting worse. He has always been on the aggressive side but gradually it has just been getting worse.

"Why don't you listen to your old lady and go home." The guy said taunting Tyler.

That little comment was enough to send Tyler into a fit of rage. He jumped on top of the guy and began pounding him in the head with his fist.

"Tyler, Stop!" I yelled, trying to grab his arm. He was too strong for me though. He just ended up shoving me away.

Luckily Stefan Salvatore just happened to stroll by and stepped in, easily pulling Tyler off the guy. I smirked, Stefan's vampire strength easily overpowered Tyler's muscles. Of course Tyler was annoyed Stefan could over power him so easily but Tyler didn't now that vampires existed.

I only knew because my best friend Elena was dating Stefan's older brother Damon and had told me in a drunken moment of confession. She was telling me how great Damon was in bed but what could she expect he was a vampire.

Of course I didn't believe her at first but she convinced Damon to show me his vampire face. Scared the crap out of me when his eyes darkened and the veins appeared. Elena just laughed and told me that Stefan was one too. The strange thing was that knowing the Salvatore brother's secret only made us all become better friends. They trusted me and I trusted them. Of course Tyler hated it that I had become close friends with two of the hottest guys in Mystic Falls and absolutely forbid me to ever be alone with either one of them.

I was seriously getting tired of Tyler's attitude and was thinking of ditching him entirely. I had once thought he was the love of my life, but I would never tolerate being bossed around by any man.

After Tyler's little jealousy display I knew I had hit a limit with what I was going to put up with. Tyler had jerked away from Stefan and looked at me, "Let's go Care."

"Not going to happen Tyler." I said, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "Stefan, do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"Sure." Stefan said, looking between me and Tyler. I think he was waiting for Tyler to go off but Tyler just looked at me with a look of shock. Only Tyler would be shocked at the fact that I wasn't impressed by that little display.

After Stefan dropped me off at my house I was debating on whether or not to go a party that was going on tonight. It was Friday night after all, I really didn't want to spend the night alone watching television. Plus Elena and Damon were going to be there. So I got ready for the party

Originally I was supposed to have ridden with Tyler, but since that option was out I grabbed the keys to my car and headed to the party.

The first thing I noticed when I got there was Tyler's car was one of the first cars pulled up in the driveway. So he did decide to come, I decided to go seek him out. Just maybe he was ready to apologize for this behavior.

I scanned the party goers and easily spotted his spiky black hair, the hair he spent more time perfecting than I spent on mine.

As I got closer I noticed his arm was around fellow cheerleader Becky Samson. My blood began to boil. I had caught him flirting with her on previous occasions, but this time he was physically touching her.

I knew, however, that Tyler was only doing this so he could get a jealous reaction out of me therefore justifying his jealous behavior earlier. I was definitely not going to play along with this game.

Grabbing a cup, I went to the keg and got me some beer. I tried filling my cup but realized the keg was empty.

"There is another keg over there." A deep and accented voice came from behind me.

I turned around with every intention of thanking this person with the voice that gave me the shivers. I, Caroline Forbes, who has never been known for bouts of silence, was rendered speechless. The man before me was gorgeous.

I looked up into a pair of beautiful blue green eyes. He smiled at me and I almost died, dimples…he has dimples! A blonde foreign hottie with dimples was standing before me and all I could do was stare at him with my mouth agape.

He seemed amused by my reaction which only caused him to smile wider. I finally got enough wits about me to say "Thanks."

"No problem, love." He said.

I just smiled at him, knowingly blushing the whole time. I tried to walk past him towards the other keg but he blocked my path.

"My name is Nik", he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Caroline." I said, going in to shake his hand. He yet again surprised me by taking my hand in his large one and kissing it gently. I blushed even more; I had never had a guy do that before. It was very sweet.

"Well, Caroline, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I loved the way he said my name. If I could record it and put it on repeat to listen to when I went home I probably would. "It's nice to meet you too Nik. You are obviously not from around here. What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

He was about to answer when I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me somewhat roughly towards them. I could tell by the smell of the cologne that it was Tyler.

"There you are baby." He said. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he had started drinking as soon as he got here. "Who's this?" he asked rudely.

I watched as the softness that was in Nik's eyes earlier when he was talking to me completely disappear.

"My name is Niklaus. But you can call me Klaus." He said.

That's weird I thought, he told me to call him Nik but told Tyler to call him Klaus. I looked at Tyler, waiting for him to respond to Nik or Klaus's introduction. Tyler could see the annoyance on my face so he finally responded.

"I'm Tyler Lockwood. I've seen that you have already met my girlfriend."

Klaus just smiled at Tyler; however this was a different kind of smile. His dimples never appeared this time. "Lockwood, you must be related to Mayor Lockwood."

"Yeah, that's my mom."

"Well, I must be on my way. Tyler, I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again very soon." He said with a smirk. He turned back to me, the softness returning to his eyes. "Caroline, it was truly a pleasure."

"It was nice to meet you too." I said as he walked away from us.

"What the hell was that about Caroline?" Tyler said, dropping his arm from my waist.

"What do you mean Tyler?" I sighed, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.

"You were flirting with that dude." He said, pointing in the direction Klaus had walked.

"Oh I was, was I?" I seethed. "How's Becky?"

Tyler just rolled his eyes. "She was happier to see me than you are lately."

"I'm sure she was. She is the town whore after all." I said which was pretty much true. Well, at least that was the rumor.

"You should be talking." He growled. However, his eyes widened in shock when he realized what he had just said. "Caroline, I..."

I didn't give him time to get out his apology before I smacked him hard across his face and stomped off in the direction of my car.

When I got home I barely made it to my room before I burst into tears. Not like it mattered anyway, my mom was at work like usual. I cried until I finally dozed off.

I hadn't been asleep very long before the ringing of my phone woke me up. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Damon. What was he calling me at 1:00am for, I thought. Thinking something might have happened to Elena I answered quickly.

"Hello."

"Hey Blondie, it's your favorite Salvatore." Damon said.

"Really, this doesn't sound like you Stefan." I said, jokingly.

"You're so funny Blondie." He said. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm calling at this odd hour but I wanted to let you know that we have a little problem with your boyfriend here."

"What?" I asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we can explain more when you get here but the cliff notes version is your boyfriend just killed someone."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for anyone that has taken the time to read my story! :) I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update, the future updates should not take as long. I'm also new to posting stuff on here so please be patient with me as I learn how to navigate the website.

I walked into The Grill with a mission on my mind. My mission was to enjoy a night with the girls, a night away from the drama that the past few days had brought into my life. I sat down at a table, waiting for Bonnie and Elena to arrive. I was early so I had a little time to kill. Of course my mind ran over the things that had transpired as of late.

My boyfriend, well technically ex-boyfriend, is a werewolf. He killed this boy from a rival football team after getting into an argument about the subject of football. Yes, football. Though, in Tyler's defense, he swears it was a drunken accident. Never the less, a teenage boy is dead, and with that death the now no longer dormant werewolf gene has awoken and on every full moon he shifts into a wolf.

My best friend Elena is dating a vampire, who also has a brother that is a vampire. My other friend Bonnie is a witch. Then there is me Caroline, just Caroline. Neurotic, control freak beauty queen cheerleader just trying to make sense of this crazy little world I happen to be living in.

The night I got that call from Damon telling me Tyler had killed someone had changed me forever.

**Flashback to two nights ago…**

"What!?" I couldn't possibly have heard him right. "Tyler wouldn't kill anyone!"

"Caroline, your lover boy has been a raging case of hormones for quite sometime. It's a wonder he hasn't killed someone sooner." Damon said calmly, as if we weren't just talking about the fact that my boyfriend may have killed someone.

"I know that Damon, but murder!?" Not Tyler…sure he has been a bit on the aggressive side as of late but he wouldn't kill someone. Would he? "Who did he kill and how?" I whispered.

"I don't know, some kid from a neighboring town. He pushed him down the stairs or something. Doesn't really matter who Blondie…it's what happened afterwards that matters." He said. "So after the boy tumbled down the stairs to his drunken death, your boyfriend just sort of stood their in shock. Then his face got this pained look and he took of outside and ran towards the woods. I decided to follow, curious as to where he was going. I followed him at a distance until suddenly he screams in pain and drops to the ground. I stopped and watched as his eyes turned yellow, I could hear his bones breaking. I knew what was going on so I the hell out there, got Stefan and Elena and came home."

"What am I missing here Damon, why were his eyes yellow and his bones breaking?" I almost yelled in the phone. Damon could be so infuriating sometimes.

"Oh, your boyfriend is a werewolf. His werewolf gene wasn't triggered until he killed someone. He did, so now every full moon he will change into a wolf and wreak havoc on all the citizens of MysticFalls."

"That's not possible, is it?" I asked, more for my own benefit. I mean I'm talking to a vampire.

"Oh I assure you it definitely is Blondie and werewolf bites are fatal to vampires so I'm staying indoors until morning. Elena just demanded that I call you in case your lover boy shows up at your front door, ready to tear out your throat."

"Thanks for your concern Damon." I said, sarcastically.

"Seriously though Blondie, be careful. The werewolves I've known in the past have always been a bit quick tempered. If I were you I wouldn't talk to him with out me or Stefan present and we would prefer if you would avoid him entirely on full moon nights." Damon said, softly.

"Thanks Damon, I will let you guys know if I see him." I said, ending the call.

Tyler is a werewolf! I couldn't help but think how crazy this world really is. I couldn't help but be worried about Tyler. Was he out there hurting more people? Was he hurt?

I decided to send him a text. _You ok?_

Another thought sprung to my mind, so I quickly sent a text to Damon as well. _What about the people who saw Tyler push that kid? Did someone call my mom to report it? _

Damon responded immediately, _No need to worry. Stefan took care of it. He compelled them to forget that Tyler pushed him. As far as your mom knows, he was drunk & fell._

_Why did he do that?_ I responded.

_Better for us all if we don't have a werewolf locked up in prison on a full moon, we prefer most humans don't know the existence of us supernatural beings. _

Ok, makes sense. I looked down at my phone, no messages from Tyler. I was stilled mad at Tyler for his comment and actions as of late but I would always care for him. I remember the sweet guy he used to be when we first started dating. I wonder if that sweet guy is still in there somewhere.

I tried lying back down but found I couldn't fall asleep. I decided I needed to take action. I've never been on to set around when my friends need me. I got up pulled on a clean pair of jeans and pulled a sweatshirt over my tank top. Grabbing my phone and my keys I decided I was going to go over to Tyler's and wait on him to show up.

I opened the door and was shocked to find a naked Tyler curled up in the fetal position on my front porch. He was covered in dirt and something dark that could possibly be blood.

"Tyler!?" I leaned down, placing my hand on his shoulder. He was very warm to the touch. "Tyler, are you okay? It's Caroline?"

"Caroline?" came his voice which sounded hoarse. "Where am I and why am I naked?"

"You're on my front porch. Do you remember anything that happened tonight?" I asked softly.

"I remember being at the party, I remember you smacking me." He said, trying to remember the events that had occurred tonight. "The last thing I remember is standing at the top of the stairs arguing with this kid about football…" His eyes widened as the memories started coming back to him. "Care, I think I hurt that kid bad."

I didn't know what to say to that, his big brown eyes were looking up at me sadly. I couldn't remember the last time Tyler had looked this lost and sad. "Let's get you inside before someone sees you."

I helped Tyler inside. He took a quick shower and slipped on some of my dad's old clothes I found in the back of my mom's closet. We went back into my room and sat on my bed, we had yet to discuss anything else about what had happened.

"Something is going on with me?" He said, finally breaking the silence. "You won't believe this Care, but I think I turned into a wolf tonight?"

"I know Tyler. Damon followed you into the woods tonight and saw everything."

He looked surprised. "He saw me and told you."

"Yeah, he called me to warn me in case you tried to hurt me."

"How very sweet of him," Tyler said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Did he happen to say if that kid was okay?" he said, this time a little softer.

"He's dead Tyler. His death is what triggered your werewolf gene." I said, deciding Tyler deserved to know the truth about himself.

"What? How would you know this?"

"Damon told me. He said that when someone has the werewolf gene it will be triggered when they make their first kill and that from now on every full moon you will shift into a werewolf."

"How could he possibly know that? Is he a werewolf too?"

"No, he isn't a werewolf." I said, not sure how far I should take the truth. "He just knows a lot about stuff like this." I decided it was better that Tyler didn't know what Damon and Stefan were. I honestly didn't trust him not to hurt them if he got angry.

"So I take it your mom is probably out looking for me? She's probably going to want to arrest me isn't she?"

"No, no one saw you push that guy. They thought he fell on his own because he was so drunk."

"Great." Tyler said, his shoulders sagging in relief, a smile spreading across his face.

I couldn't even comment, the sadness and despair in his eyes was quickly being replaced by the cockiness I was used to seeing.

"I feel so powerful Caroline." He said, excitement echoing from his voice. "I can't wait to test out some of my new strength. But first I know something else I would like to test out before I leave." He wagged his eyebrows at me and nodded towards the bed. "So you game?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Am I game? Lets see today you pretty much called me the town whore, killed someone, and then found out you're a werewolf."

"Caroline, don't be like that. You know I didn't mean it about the town whore thing and I didn't mean to kill that guy either. I just gave him a little shove, its just unfortunate that he happened to be standing at the top of a flight of stairs. As for the werewolf thing, I'm sure that would just make our love making a little more…what word am I looking for…animalistic!"

"Oh my god, Tyler. The answer is no. I'm not sleeping with you now and likely not anytime in the near future." I threw my arms in the air in frustration. "I think it's time you leave Tyler. My mom could be home any minute and you don't want her asking more questions about what happened do you?"

"Fine, Caroline. I will give you some time to calm down, but I think you know you can't stay away from me for too long." He headed towards the door, but stopped and turned to face me. "You know most the girls in this town would love to have me as their boyfriend; if I were you I wouldn't forget that fact before you end up losing me to one of them." He closed my door behind him as he left.

We are so over, I thought. Tyler Lockwood, you can go to hell!

**Back to the present….**

I hadn't talked to Tyler since then. I think he was waiting on me to contact him. He would be waiting a long time. I headed to the bar to order a drink and was thinking of trying to get Matt to slip something a little stronger into my diet coke when I heard a deep voice that I instantly recognized. It was the voice and the guy I had been sort of daydreaming about since I met him.

He had his back to me talking to another incredibly yummy looking guy with dark brown hair. "Kol, you need to think before taking action. That's always been your problem brother."

Oh god, they are brothers. Two hot brothers, with accents, kill me now! The one with the darker hair, Kol, had noticed me checking them out.

"Hello Darling." He said, giving me a devilishly sexy smile. I blushed and just nodded my head in hello. Nik was turning around to see who his brother had been talking to. His eyes lit up in recognition when he looked at me and be damned if that dimpled smile didn't immediately light up on his handsome face. "Caroline, it's nice to see you again!"

With both of them staring at me I definitely knew I was blushing wildly. "It's nice to see you again too, Nik or is it Klaus?"

"You can call me Nik, sweetheart." He said. "Caroline, this is my brother Kol." He introduced us. "Kol, this is Caroline. I met her a few nights ago."

"Oh I remember brother, the leggy blonde you talked about when you got home." Kol said, receiving a glare from Nik.

Of course that caused me to blush again, but I decided to ignore the comment. "So are you guys living here in MysticFalls?"

"We are for now." Nik said. "My other brother Elijah and my sister Rebekah will be joining us soon."

"That's nice." There are more of them I thought, I could just imagine what they looked like. "Well, welcome to MysticFalls. My friends just came in but I'm sure I'll see you guys around."

"You can count on that darling." Kol said. Nik just smiled at me.

I walked back to the table that Elena and Bonnie now occupied, both of them looking at me curiously. "Ok, who were those two hotties you were chatting up?" Bonnie asked.

"They just moved here. The blonde's name is Nik and the dark haired one is Kol. They are brothers." I said, refusing to look back at Nik and Kol. I was too afraid they were both looking at me and I had blushed enough tonight.

"Dang, are they single?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

"I don't know. I never asked." Caroline said, finding herself wondering the same thing. "I did find out they have another brother Elijah and a sister named Rebekah that will be moving her shortly."

"Well, I think things are about to get interesting." Elena said, smiling at her two best friends.

She had no clue how true that statement was…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so sorry for this taking so long. I had the worst case of writer's block when it came to this chapter! I had an outline for this story but ended up throwing it out the window. I think a lot of it had to do with all the ups and downs we Klaroline fans have had this season. Plus I easily get distracted by reading all the great fanfiction out there. But my passion has been renewed and I have a new focus on this story. ****So I hope you enjoy! And wasn't the finale wonderful! That short Klaroline scene was fantastic, though I wish we had more.**

**Thank you so much for the feedback! Also, sorry if there are alot of grammer errors. I did most of this on my kindle due to computer problems. **

**I will try and update again early next week. I'm almost finished with the next chapter.**

I was having a good time with Bonnie and Elena. It was nice to get to catch up with my friends. Damon of course showed up and barged in on "ladies" night and ended up whisking Elena off for some as Damon put it 'much needed alone time.' Though if you ask me I would say they probably got enough 'alone time'.

So that left me and Bonnie to our own devices, the Mikaelson brothers were still over by the bar drinking. I couldn't help but sneak a peak every once in awhile. I also couldn't help but note how little Nik and Kol looked alike, the only resemblence being the cleft in their chins.

After much persuasion to Matt, we finally convinced him to sneak us some alcohol in our coke's. After our third coke and rum, we were feeling a bit buzzed and giggly.

"Let's dance Caroline." Bonnie said, pulling me to my feet when a song she liked came on.

We were the only ones dancing but thanks to the alcohol in our drinks we didn't care. After the song ended a slow one started up next, we turned to head back to our table and ended up bumping into Nik and Kol.

"Would you lovely ladies be interested in sharing a dance with us?" Kol asked, eyeing Bonnie.

I looked up at Nik, who was grinning at me. "Sure", I said. I didn't even give Bonnie time to reply.

Kol grabbed Bonnie and twirled her around quickly then dipped her very dramatically, which made her laugh.

Nik came over and put his hands on my waist, pulling me in closer to him. I put my arms around his neck, feeling brave thanks again to the alcohol. I breathed in a deep breath of his intoxicatingly spicy cologne.

"So where is your boyfriend Tyler?"

"Who knows, I don't tend to keep tabs on my ex-boyfriends." I said, slightly emphasizing the ex part.

"I see." He said, smirking.

"What about you, you leave the girlfriend at home?"

"Nope, no girlfriend." He said, pulling me even closer to his body. Looping his hands behind my back.

"Wife then?" I asked, teasingly.

He laughed, "Nope, no wife."

"Harem then?" I said with a wink.

"Ah, yes, the harem. I left them back in New Orleans." He said, winking at me.

"Oh, is that where your from?" I said, I barely even noticed that I had started twirling my fingers through the hair at the bottom of his neck.

"All over really, I have lived just about everywhere."

"Lucky you. I've barely even left Mystic Falls."

He smiled, "Well, I'll take you then. Where do you want to go?"

I laughed, "Everywhere."

"Then everywhere it is. When shall we leave?" He asked flashing me those deadly dimples.

I smirked, "I don't know lets go ask my mom, who happens to be the town Sheriff, when she thinks we should leave."

"Look at you, just met you and already you're getting me in trouble with the law." He joked.

The song we had been dancing to had come to an end and another fast one started up. I was getting ready to pull away from him when he spoke up, "Would you like to…" He was interrupted by loud giggling coming from the entrance of the Grill.

"Ty, baby, I need to use the bathroom."

I had my back to the entrance so I slowly turned around, knowing when I heard Ty who it could possible be. Of course I was right. There was Tyler, with some trashy looking brunette in a skin tight strapless dress that barely covered her ass. Tyler had his arm around her shoulders but dropped them as the girl headed towards the bathroom. Tyler's uncle Mason, who I had only met a couple of times, walked in behind them.

Just as I was about to turn back to Nik, Tyler caught sight of me. His eyes squinted when he saw that Nik had his arms around my waist. I could see the familiar expression of jelously that frequently crossed his face. I sighed, looking at Nik hoping he could read my apology in my eyes.

"Well, look what we have here Mason. If it isn't my girlfriend dirty dancing with the new guy." Tyler said, walking towards us. I rolled my eyes in response. 

"Good to see you again Caroline." Mason said with a smirk, his eye brows raising in suggestion between Nik and I. "Looks like you've been keeping yourself busy since the last time I saw you. I tried to warn Tyler about girls like you."

Nik dropped his arms from around my waist and walked up to Mason, "That's no way to talk to a lady, Mate."

"I'm not your mate." Mason said, glaring at Nik, not backing down at all.

I looked over at Bonnie and noticed that her and Kol had stopped dancing. Kol actually looked kind of amused at the situation while Bonnie looked nervously between all of us.

Nik just smirked, shaking his head in annoyance at Mason. I thought now might be a good time for me to intervene. With Tyler being a werewolf and all I didn't want him to end up hurting Nik.

"Nik, why don't we go sit down over there with Bonnie and Kol." Nik just stood there though, eyeing Mason and Tyler.

"Mason, Tyler this is enough. Why don't you guys go back to doing whatever you were doing and just leave us alone." I said, crossing my arms over my chest in anger. At that moment Tyler's date decided to come make her appearance.

"Tyler, what is going on out here?" The brunette asked as she came up. She linked her left arm through Tyler's right arm and looked at me possessively.

"Nothing sweetie." Tyler said, his eyes never leaving mine. I think he was wanting to get a jealous reaction out of me but he would be disappointed. "Caroline, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Hayley. Hayley, this is Caroline."

"Oh." Was all Hayley said, you could tell she was realizing that I was Caroline the ex. She then began looking me up and down, sizing me up. When she got to my face she smirked as if to say she didn't feel like I was any threat to her at all.

Deciding I wouldn't play her game I put on my most genuine smile that I could fake, "It's nice to meet you Hayley." She gave me a tight lipped smile in response.

"Well, we were just stopping in so Mason could pick up a keg for a party we are throwing out at my house tonight, I would invite you but I don't want to." Tyler said, un-linking his arm with Hayley so he could wrap it around her waist pulling her closer to him.

I just rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever Tyler. Why don't you just grow up?" I started to turn away from him. I was getting sick of this same old routine with him.

Before I knew what happened Tyler had reached out and grabbed my right arm as I turned. He yanked me towards him, releasing his grip on Hayley who kind of stumbled away. He was grasping one of my wrist in each of his hands tightly. I cried out in pain and fear. He was about ready to shove me up against the wall, when a blur went past me and Tyler was off me before I even had time to process what was going on.

Tyler's body made a loud thud as it smacked into the wall, putting a slight dent in the plaster behind him. I looked over and saw Nik's back. He was the one who had knocked Tyler off of me. My mind was spinning.

Nik had his right hand around Tyler's throat holding him up off the ground. I heard a growl come from Mason, who was getting ready to pounce on Nik's back. As Mason got closer Nik turned around, still using his right hand to hold Tyler up off the wall. I gasped in shock, Nik had the same black veins that Damon and Stefan had but there was something very different about him. Instead of his eyes turning black they were a dark yellow and instead of one set of fangs he had two. Nik grabbed Mason by the throat with his left hand, pinning him up against the wall next to Tyler. It didn't look it took much effort for Nik to do that.

My head was still spinning when Bonnie came up to stand by me. She was looking on in shock. Kol was just leaning casually against the juke box, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Obviously you two pups have no clue who I am." Nik said, his voice a deep growl. "I am an original, you will show some respect!"

'Original?' I thought 'What does that mean.'

Mason and Tyler's faces were red from lack of oxygen but I was so stunned by the turn of events I said nothing. Hayley looked unsure of what to do, so she just stood by with a mixture of hurt and fear written across her face.

Finally Nik released his grip on them. Both guys falling onto the floor panting heavily. "You ever lay your hands on Caroline again I will make sure you suffer. You are lucky I am letting you live."

It didn't take long for Mason and Tyler to get to their knees kind of crawling away. Tyler threw me one last dirty look my way before getting on his feet, grabbing Hayley by her elbow and heading out the door. Mason not far behind.

"Nik, I sure hope you didn't ruin their party." Kol said, with a chuckle. "They did forget to grab their keg. Maybe I should take it out there to them. You know so I can get to know the locals a little better."

"No, stay away from them." Nik told Kol, giving him a warning glance.

I finally snapped out of my shock as Bonnie grabbed my hand and started silently pulling me towards the door. We almost reached the door when Nik flashed in front of us. We both gasped.

"Where are you going Love?" Nik asked, looking at me with a smirk. "I didn't scare you off now did I?"

I didn't know what to say as I stared up into this blue green eyes. Finally I said the only thing I could think of, "What are you? You are not a normal vampire."

He looked at me with surprise and amusement.

"They are something much worse Care. We need to go." Bonnie said tugging my arm.

He took a step towards me until we were practically rubbing up against each other. I tensed up and took a step backwards. He leaned down, his mouth close to my ear. "Just a few minutes ago you were enjoying being near me, now you look terrified of me."

"Should I be?" I said, in a whisper.

He pulled back and looked down at me as if he was having an inner battle within himself on what he should say or do.

"Probably." He said, quietly before leaning towards me again. "But I don't want you to be. When and if you think you are ever ready to get to know me and I mean the real me Caroline, come find me."

I didn't respond, I couldn't. I didn't even know what to say. He nodded at me once before turning and flashing out the door. Kol appeared in front of us just a split second after Nik disappeared.

"It was a pleasure to meet you darlings. Especially you my lovely." He said, giving Bonnie a wink. He grabbed her hand. "Please don't be stranger. You were a marvelous dance partner."

Bonnie yanked her hand out of his before he too flashed off. I looked at Bonnie who stared back at me with the same expression on her face.

After leaving the grill we decided we better pay the Salvatores a visit and see if they knew anything about our new friends. Turns out they had heard of the Mikealson's. The first ever vampires, whom every other vampire descended from. Over a thousand years old is what Damon had heard. Stefan said there were stories about the one known as Klaus. He was a different kind of monster. He was half vampire, half werewolf. The original hybrid is what they called him. A force to be reckoned with and a temper to match no other.

When asked why his siblings weren't hybrids Stefan said that he had heard that Klaus's mom had cheated on her husband and that affair resulted in the birth of Niklaus Mikealson. Which I though explained why Nik and Kol looked so differently.

Damon and Stefan both said that the Original family shouldn't be messed with. That they were practically indestructible. Even a stake to the heart wouldn't kill them.

After finding out I had been crushing on a indestructible and very powerful monster I felt a little overwhelmed. After Stefan dropped me off at my house I began the slow climb up the stairs. I was exhausted beyond belief but seriously doubted I would be getting much sleep tonight. I was almost to my bedroom door when I hear a light knocking on my front door. I froze in my spot. Who could that be, I thought. It was after midnight.

I went back down the stairs, grabbing the bat that my mom left leaning against the hallway closet just in case we ever had an intruder I needed to smack around. I went to the window and peeked through the curtain, I couldn't see anyone on the front porch but I could see that there was a small rectangular box lying on the welcome rug in front of the door.

I walked over to the front door and unlocked the dead bolt. I slid the door open enough for my arm to sneak out and grab the box. I slammed the door as quick as I could, locking the dead bolt back in place. Shaking I began to examine the box in the my hand. It was a dark box with a silky red ribbon wrapped around it. I undid the bow before sliding the top of the box off. Inside was what looked like a scroll.

I sat the box down so I could unroll it. My mouth dropped as I saw that it was a sketch of me when I was sitting with Elena and Bonnie at the Grill. I was laughing at something Bonnie had just said. The way he drew me made me look far more beautiful then I was. There was almost a light that sort of surrounded me. In the corner was a little note he left me:

_**Caroline – Take a chance and get to know me…I dare you!**_

_**-Nik**_

Oh boy, I thought. I sat down in one of the living room chairs, gently laying the drawing on my lap. I knew I should probably crumble it up and toss it away but something was stopping me from doing that. I couldn't deny that I had felt drawn to Nik from the moment I had met him and maybe he isn't as bad as Damon and Stefan made him sound. I mean, they're vampires but I consider them to be some of my closest friends, maybe one day I could add Nik to that list.

I finally made my way up to my room and faced a night of restless sleep filled with a handsome blonde devil with golden eyes and dimples.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for reading my story! You guys are great! :)

When I finally fell asleep that night I assumed I would not be getting a very restful nights sleep. I was right.

I began to dream, I was back in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I was dressed up and ready to make my descent down the stairs. I took each step slowly, getting excited to see my dance partner at the bottom. I hadn't been able to convince Tyler to be my partner, we were having one of our little spats at the time. Luckily Matt had agreed to be my partner. I smiled as his blonde head came into view but my smile faded when I noticed it wasn't his blonde head that was waiting for me.

Instead there stood Nik, looking at me with a slight grin on his face. He extended his arm to me, feeling like I should accept rather than make a scene I hooked my arm through his. I remembered at the last minute to plaster a fake smile on my face.

"You look ravishing, love." Nik whispered to me.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed under my breath. "Where is Matt? Please tell me you didn't kill him!"

"Of course not, sweetheart. This is just a dream after all." He smiled, leading me out to the dance floor.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I kind of crashed your dream. I hope you don't mind." He took his spot where he was supposed to be to begin the dance but I stopped in my spot. I looked around in confusion. "Do I need to prove it to you, love?"

I watched as the atmosphere around me began to change. The dance floor with the other dancers faded away and was replaced with a sandy beach on some tropical island. I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a two piece red bikini. I glanced back up at Nik and blushed noticing he was wearing nothing but black swim trunks. His chest and stomach bare for me to see and of course what bad boy wouldn't be equipped without a sexy tattoo. I pulled myself and my chin off the ground, he had some serious explaining to do.

"What is going on?" I gave him the best dirty look I could conjure up.

"I can get inside your dreams, Caroline." He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I glared at him, "So what your saying is your controlling my mind?"

He smirked, "No, I can control your surroundings but I cannot control what you do. That is all up to you?"

"Why are you doing it then?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips in a show of annoyance.

"Easy, love. I just thought this might be a good way for you to get to know me without the prying eyes of your friends."

"You said at The Grill that when I was ready to get to know you that I could come to you."

"Well, I was going to do that but then the idea of you not coming to me bothered me so I thought it best to be proactive and make my desire for you known."

"You barely know me though?"

"Caroline, do you know how old I am?"

"I heard you're like a billion or something." I sarcastically threw out.

He smiled, the one with where his dimples went on display, which caused my heart to skip a few beats. "Oh sweet Caroline, you are a little ball of fire. But I'm actually a little over a thousand years old and I've crossed paths with countless people throughout that time. Some truly beautiful women but they have lacked something I could never exactly pinpoint until I saw you. You were standing there arguing with that pup and you looked fierce and beautiful yet full of light. You reminded me of an angel."

His words made me blush forcing me to break eye contact and stare at the sand between my toes.

He paused a second before continuing, "I don't do this Caroline. I don't pursue women like this. I don't even know if I can do this but I feel like I am being pulled towards you and I can't find it in me to fight this."

He reached out and grabbed my hands, he lifted my hands up and placed a gentle kiss on each hand. I finally raised my eyes back to his, I could see several different emotions playing across his intense eyes. None of which I could read.

"I don't know what to say Nik."

"Neither do I Caroline. I just know that I want you to give me a chance."

"Why did you come to Mystic Falls?" I had been wondering this since Bonnie and I had talked to Stefan and Damon about the original family. Why would they want to come to this town of all places.

His eyes darkened a bit before he responded, "I've got business to take care of."

My eyes narrowed at his vague answer, "What kind of business?"

"The personal kind."

"How vague Nik." I said, turning and walking towards the water. Pausing I turned back to him. "You want to get any where with me, you've got to be open with me. I can't stand being kept in the dark."

I turned back and started again towards the water until the small waves were covering my feet. It was amazing how real all of this felt. The water was cool and refreshing in this humid tropical air.

I looked back up and noticed he had quietly came up to stand next to me a smile spread across his handsome face. "What?" I asked, wondering why he was standing there smiling like a fool.

"The way you said what you just said sounded like you were going to give me a chance."

"Are you going to open up with me?" I challenged. I really didn't know if I was ready to give him a chance or not but I did know that I felt the same pull towards him that he said he had towards me. I had never felt this kind of attraction, not even with Tyler. This powerful man, or beast, standing next to me was dangerous. I knew that for sure, I however, knew that in just the short time I've known him that I was very interested in finding out more about him.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'm here for the doppelganger's blood."

I thought about what he just said. "What do you want with Elena's blood?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "You know Elena's the doppelganger?"

"Yes, when Damon and Elena started dating he told her about Katherine, his and Stefan's first love and how they could've been identical twins. He called her a doppelganger. Then when you just said doppelganger it struck a cord."

"That's why I like you, Caroline. You're so much more than a pretty face."

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't answer me. Why do you want my best friend's blood?"

"Because her blood is the only way I can create hybrids like myself. I have to feed a werewolf my blood, then kill them. When they reawaken I must feed them the doppelganger's blood so they can complete the transition. If not they die. When I used Katherine to break the curse put against me to withhold my werewolf side the witches didn't mention that I would need her blood to create more like me so I let her die. Luckily for her she had vampire blood in her so she became a vampire." His voice was bitter as he talked about it, obviously still a sore spot for him.

"Are you going to kill Elena?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I knew though with his vampire hearing he could hear me clear enough.

"No, I don't plan to. I just need some blood from time to time." He said, turning to stare at me. I think he was trying to gauge my reaction to his news.

"What if she doesn't want to give you her blood?" I turned facing him.

"Then I'll just take it." He said calmly but with firmly.

"I can't let you hurt her." I said, getting angry. "She is my best friend and you think I'm going to date you or whatever while you are causing her pain!"

"I can compel her to forget, love. It's nothing different then a blood donation to a blood bank. It's not like I'm going to be torturing her!"

"You can't compel her, Klaus." I said, using his other name. "She drinks vervain everyday, as do I!"

"Caroline, as much as I fancy you, I will not risk anything getting in my way. I've waited a very long time to create an army to protect my family and I'll be damned if a human girl is going to ruin that for me!" He said through gritted teeth. All warmth having left his blue eyes.

"Well, this human girl has had about enough. You want me to give you a chance. Ok, I will, but then you need to leave Elena alone if she doesn't want to give you any of her blood!" I waited for him to respond but he was looking off past my shoulder.

I was about ready to turn and walk away from him, already deciding I would spend the rest of this dream soaking up the sun on another side of the beach away from him when he grabbed my elbow and pulled me back around to face him.

"I can't promise you anything Caroline. I'm not that guy that easily does the right thing. I usually just do whatever I need to in order to get me what it is I want." He was still holding on to my elbow. "All I can ask is that we take this day by day, maybe I can convince Elena to give me her blood willingly and then this won't ever be an issue between us."

"I don't know Nik." I sighed. He grinned obviously pleased I was back to using Nik again.

"I don't know is better than no." He moved his hand from my elbow up to caress my cheek. "Why don't we just enjoy the rest of your dream. All our problems will be there when you wake up."

"Don't you sleep?"

"Very little." He pulled me down with him in a lounge chair that magically appeared. He draped his left arm around my shoulders while I tried without success to acknowledge the fact that we weren't wearing much clothing.

"So tell me all your hopes and dreams Miss Mystic Falls." He teased while I rolled my eyes at his cheesy line.

We talked for who knows how long since it was a dream time seemed different. It felt like a long time. We talked about our families and what we were like as children. I enjoyed his stories about his siblings, especially Kol, who seemed to be a wild card. However, I felt like I never got the whole story about his family. He never mentioned his parents once. Knowing part of the story of his father and mother I never pushed the issue.

By the time I opened my eyes the next morning I couldn't suppress the smile from my face. I didn't know what was going to happen with our problems but for the first time in my whole life I felt like I had truly connected with another person and for once I didn't have to be anybody but myself.


End file.
